


The Sister

by MollyTheFangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Protective Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, Sister - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Teenagers, Winchester - Freeform, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyTheFangirl/pseuds/MollyTheFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters have a sister and its all about to change for the boys as there's another member of Team Free Will to protect.... and she's a teenager! Leading to moody moments and a lot of fun. Family don't end in blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Willow, hurry up, it doesn't take that long to pack your stuff!" Dean shouted head buried in the back of the impala.  
A barely awake 14 year old trudged out of the motel, ear phones in and yawing she chucked her duffel bag into the boot and climbed into the back seat.  
"Coffee." Sam said and passed it to her. She half smiled in acceptance and turned up the volume. Dean climbed in and the impala purred.  
"Thats really bad." Sam sighed.  
"Yeh, tell me about it, Panic at the disco are terrible." Dean looked in the rear mirror tutting, disapproving at his sisters taste in music.  
"Not that!" Sam glared,  
"Look at her Dean she looks... i don't no, depressed?"  
"She's a teenager." Dean muttered, concentrating on turning out the bare, almost desolate hotel.  
"Yeh and 'she' can hear you." Willow glanced at her phone and semi screamed.  
The brothers both turned round as if she'd been stabbed.  
"Josh text me!" she said, hurriedly pressing the buttons to reply.  
Sam just laughed while Dean shook his head disapprovingly,  
"Uh, how many kisses?" Sam questioned,  
"4." Willow replied acting out a pretend heart attack. 

"Uh come on let's get on the road," Dean hurried, he couldn't deal with this boy stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long guys! Here we go.....! xxx
> 
> We start to see Willow become a bit more down with her emotions in this chapter. Also if people don't know what cheat is (it will be played in this chapter)  
> Cheat: (Cheat is a card game where you have random cards and you have to try and get rid of them as fast as possible, sometimes to get rid of many cards at a time you to 'cheat' and say you have more than that: example if you have 1 king you could add an ace of spades and say '2 kings' and if no one stops you that's acceptable. However if someone has 3 kings they know you must be lying, they may say cheat and that means you have to take all the cards in the middle, same if they are incorrect)

The impala rolled smoothly down the road, it's jet furnishings reflected the harsh sunlight. Willow had finally put down her phone and was gazing out the window, she was bored. She'd been sitting in the cramped backseats for over an hour now and the same old surroundings was getting really tedious. She layed down in the back seat and let the cool air conditioning flower over her tanned face, she eventfully dozed off and away from all the complications with Josh and her worrying brothers. 

She awoke to Dean shaking her shoulders as she dozed softly in the back seat, it was dark outside and you'd finally arrived at Bobby's yard. To be honest you couldn't be asked to move so just a disgruntled groan. 

"Will come on, wake up lazy!" Dean called tired from the road trip. He sighed and with an eye roll hauled you up to your feet.

The salvage yard looked fuller than ever as you followed your brothers up the steps to Bobby's house an aroma of hot chocolate awakened your senses as you joined everyone around the table, there was terrible service here - no need to worry about Josh tonight. 

"So how been Will?" Bobby asked as he handed out steaming mugs to everyone. Both brothers turned and looked expectantly.

"Ugh fine I guess" Willow replied vacantly. 

Bobby looked at both brothers with raised eyebrows as she took a long sip of coco. Sam awkwardly coughed to break the tension and thought of a way to get people engaged in conversation. 

"So... Who wants a game of cheat?" 

An hour later the rooms silence was cut away by laughter and shouts of cheat! Willow certainly felt happier and she was kicking arse at this. 

"Wow, wow, wow! Hold up Willow Winchester, cheat!" He said smugly pointing to your deck.

"Wrong again jackass" you replied as you turned your cards over the eldest's face dropped. 

"Nah you have to be cheating" Sam said doubtfully. 

"That's the whole point of the game blondie" Bobby chuckled and clapped you on the back.

Willow pushed her auburn hair out of her face and smiled as Dean struggled to pick up all the cards. This was fun, she'd like to stay in this moment for a while longer and escape her sadness for a bit. But there was a hunt tomorrow so she'd have to go to bed soon. She was just about to excuse herself when she jumped at a loud crash. 

Something was upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

The was a moment where the siblings looked between each other and Bobby and then they rose to their feet with rehearsed quickness and made for the stairs. Bobby loaded a shot gun soundlessly and Dean and Sam pulled out hand guns. Willow swiftly grabbed for the knife at her belt as they traipsed stealthy up the worn stairs. 

"Sam you take the left and I'll take the right. Willow stay out of the way." Dean whispered warningly and Willow pouted. She could hold her own and Dean knew she was going to ignore this request. 

They each padded along the corridor, opening doors along the way with their weapons held high. Bobby remained downstairs incase they where ambushed. Willow could feel the ecstasy of hunting and trepidation run like ice through her veins. She peered through the darkness of the house and whirled at a sudden shout from Sam. Dean and Willow ran without hesitation towards one of the spare bedrooms. They threw open the door as they heard a struggle inside. Sam was battling was seemed to be a normal boy, but obviously wasn't she thought as Sam whacked him round the head with the nearest lamp. The boy kept coming, racking his fingers down Sam's face as he hurtled backwards in shock. Dean was on him in a second, throwing punch after punch. Suddenly through the darkness his face came into view and Willow felt her blood turn to ice and her breath hitch. 

"Josh?" She breathed nauseated. The boys looked between Josh and Willow with shock.

"Ah Willow my love," He smiled a toothy smile. Almost too toothy she thought as she noted his two abnormally long (and not to mention sharp) canines. 

"Come to join the party?" he grinned again as he began choking Dean up against a wall. 

"Well I thought I might tag along," She replied sarcastically as she drew nearer. Suddenly and with no warning he hurtled towards her. Dean slumped to the ground at Josh's release and Willow gracefully glided away from his grasp, although vampires were known to be fast so he was back up in an instance. She could hear Dean coughing in the background and in her peripheral vision Sam was beginning to rise. 

"Why didn't you-" 

"Tell you I was a vampire. Well Willow, as I've heard, it sometimes puts girls who like you off, and you did like me didn't you?" he wiggled his eyebrows. 

"Shut up, I'm not Bella Swan you know." Willow kept him talking as she raised her knife behind her, clocking where his neck was. 

"We'll see about that Willow." He seethed as he launched himself at her neck. 

"Now Sam!" Dean screamed as Sam raced across the room. It was too late. Her breath hitched as she felt teeth sink mercilessly at her neck and then torn away again as Sam pulled Josh's form to the wall and sliced his head off in one sweep with Willow's knife she had dropped in shock. His head rolled to the floor. Willow felt her warm garnet blood seep down her neck and felt the tremors in her hands as she surveyed the scene. 

"Josh..." The name lingered in the air as Willow felt her feet fall like a waterfall beneath her. Before she could hit the hardwood floor, two strong arms captured her form and pulled her close. 

"Willow look at me," a commanding yet desperate voice shouted. Dean. He tapped at her face with urgency. But a wave of tiredness had already fallen over Willow as her eyes rolled back into her head and darkness washed over her.


End file.
